Obsession
by SuperBitchOoO
Summary: That constant hunger that is gnawing at me, making my knees give out and my heart stop. Ya, been feeling this alot lately. But that doesn't matter, I will save him. Finally.


Alrighty my readers. This is a fic that I am very excited about posting! I absolutely cannot wait for my reviews! I already have the whole story planned out, and all I have to do is write and post!

Now hurry along children and dive into the world of SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS!

(~)

I can feel it.

That constant hunger that is gnawing at me, making my knees give out and my heart stop. My vision blurs and it's like my senses disappear altogether. I clutch the brick wall beside me and try to regain composure, I can't do this in a public place. Skirting down a nearby alley, my breath coming out in heavy pants, I slump against the cold, soiled wall and fight to breathe. My mind is racing, I don't even know how I'm getting home, or where I am for that matter. I try and focus on calming down and finding a source of food, but the pain is too overwhelming and I double over, dry-heaving twice before spilling my body weight in blood. The alley now smells like death and rotting flesh. Its suffocating, and even though I crawl farther and farther away from the source of the stench, it still remains forever etched into my memory. Once the pain finally fades from my bones, I sit there slouched against the grimey wall, afraid to sit up and reaquaintance myself with the pain of slowly dying.

I don't know how much time passed, it could have been 30 minutes, it could have been 2 hours, but eventually I worked up the strength to attempt sitting up. I slowly work my right leg up to rest on the ground, then my left. Using my legs I pushe my body up the wall until I resembled a standing position. Usually pain and sorrow would overwhelm me and I would collapse to the ground wherever I was, but this was a minor attack, and nothing greeted me on my search for food. I'm starving, and I need to find a suitable soul for consumption before my body gives out. This crazy obsession I have is disgusting and unforgivable to some demons, but to me it is just a way to savor the flavor of each soul. Trying to hide my limping while going down the street I map out the surrounding area in my head when I smell it.

A delicacey. A soul so pure you can't describe it with snow. My eyes close and I suck in the deepest breath I can, hopeing to taste a crumb of this fine craftmanship. The scent is a mixture of multiple delactable ingredients, vanilla, holly, and fresh dew in the morning; the smell of what I can only guess is never ending joy and love. I know this smell. I know it's owner. Grasping the middle of my chest, I feel a stab of pain in my chest, and then he is gone. My eyes fly open and the hunger comes back, furious an ravaging. But I ignore the pain, my body will die and rot before I miss this chance. This one moment that I have been pursuing my entire existence. My head whips around my surrounding area. My eyes waiting to rest upon that delectable man. He is not here.

I panicked. I did not just let that slip through my fingers. I can feel tears collect at the back of my eyes at letting him disappear before I even got a glance, a little peek at him. I frantically run up and down the lonely streets, searching for the only man I live for. But his cold blue eyes never meet my sight. After searching all through the night, I am extremely distraut, and my body is eating itself to the bone at a rapid pace. I must feed before I find my beloved, or there will be nothing left for him to see, when I meet him again.

I want to go and search for him again, as soon as possible. So I need to solve this problem, and I need to solve it now. The unknown street I am on is deserted. So I guess my only option is breaking and entering. I scurry down the street to the nearest apartment complex. This building is crisp, clean, and modern. Someone wealthy, very pampered, and very, very depressed. The complex has multiple windows, most likely a loft at the very top of the 3 story building. I am concious of my actions, but I cannot control them. I can feel my muscles flex and pull my body up twords the loft at the top of the complex. Soon enough I am looking through the window that leads to my next meal. I see velvet, gold, and... a child. Not very old, must be around the age of 13. She is laying down on a bed of silk and white Aspen wood. I was right, this child does live in a golden crib. Her feet are facing the cover, so her knees are sticking up in the air, and her face is sunken in. Her hair looks thin and frail, and it's as white as the full moon. Even though she is impossibly thin and fairy like, she is the most utterly beautiful thing I have ever seen. She reminds me of him. But then again, everything does if full of self-richeousness and arrogance. He is all I live for. He is all I think about. He, is what I obsess over. And I'm afraid I'll never get enough of him. This girl is not facing me, which is a relief. I like this point of entry. A sadistic smile carves itself into my face. It was one of the smiles you see that is joined by the rest of the face. One of those smiles where a blood curdling scream follows after. She doesn't even move, it's almost frightening. Almost. I crawl in the bedroom through the window on my hands and feet. Not my knees. My body is bending at impossible angles, if she were to turn around, she would scream. And we can't have that now can we?

(~The Doomed Little Girl~)

I am laying on my throne of silk. I cannot seem to register where I am or what I am doing. My mind is stuffed to the brink with worry and emotion. Mostly despair. I am wearing my silk lingerine, the one my foolish aunt got for me a year ago on my 12th birthday. I remember my mom's shocked face. My aunt was always a flamboyant person but I guess no one expected her to go as far as lingerine.

I hear a sound, soft and swift as the wind but still, a sound. I whip my head around, but of course, it was just my imagination. I soon turn my head back to my bedroom door after reasuring myself that I am alone. Again I let my mind wander down the street of self pity. Soon though, I hear the wind again. So I turn my head around, expecting to see nothing but my closed window, and after that I will turn back around, and beat myself on the head for being a loon. But that is not the case. As I turn my head, it's as if life slowed down, and I watched the world go by, frame by frame. I saw nothing until I saw my window as a whole. My pupils dialate and widen as a take in the scene before me. There is a beast perched just inside of my window. His body is twisting and turning at angles we humans have not recorded, and we never will. His skin is the shade of madness, and his face is like marbel, forever etched with curelty, anger, and most of all sorrow. Then I notice, the window is closed. Whatever could have made the soun-... Oh. It was the beast. After listening intently, I realized it was him, whispering, not the wind at all. At first it all sounds like jibberish, but after I listen more closely, I realize he is repeating one word. One singular word. Ciel...Ciel...Ciel...Ciel...

With evey time he repeats the word, the more his face and body seem to sink in, and rot. He crawls over to my bed, and I am rendered helpless in this situation. He leans down, still whispering this word. And for some reason, instead of running away, and fighting for another breath, another second of life, I just think about why the beast is repeating this name, and why in the world he looks so beaten up and broken. Like he has suffered from heartache, time and time again. He leans down, now inches away from my face, still repeating that singular word. He said it so many times, I could almost taste it on my tongue. And then...

I was consumed by darkness.

(~)

Ok guys! Ive been writing this ever since I started Fledgling, and I have been sooo excited, I think I'm in love with this story, I have very dramatic plans for the future little ones, very dramaticplans!

*evil laugh*

Now seriously, I can't wait to see my reviews. And I decided, I will try and update by next week.^_^


End file.
